Project find ralph a WIFE!
by darkvampangle101
Summary: The Princess of SUGARRUSH is determine to find her friend Ralph a wife in the arcade but its not as easy as it seems! LOT'S of Romance and appearance by cool cameo's! Now with a BETA.
1. Chapter 1

Hi All This Is my next Storye. It is a bout Vanilopy Van Sweats. Thank u for Ester beta reading.

* * *

Vanillope Von Sweetz scoffed her boot against the raceway. It kicked up a sugar cloud into the air. That is because she was a go karter and Princess of SUGAR RUSH the great game of the Letwack's Arcade. It was right across from Wreckit Ralph where he still smashes the Nice Land apartment but now Ralph beat the day lights out of Mayor Jean of Nice Land, and now Ralph got Jean's nice Pent House apartment. No more stamps in a dump for him! Mayor Jean had to go live in Heroes Duty with the bugs while Mrs. Fixit Felix formerly known as Calhoon now lived with Fixit Felix in Nice Land.

But what Vanillope really wanted was for Wreckit Ralph to be happy. Vanillope was happy cause she was the PRINCESS of Sugar Rush but she wanted her big pal to be happy too. So she left the game in charge of Taffita Muttinfug, and went out into Game Central Sation to look around the other games. Because she knew what Ralph needed... HE NEEDED a WIFE to look after that big new pent house and make sure he ate stuff other than cherries from the pacman game.

So first she went to Kingdom Hearths game. She talked to Karii and thought "oh maybe this girl is a good match for my buddy Raph." She saw that Karii lived with her Granny. That seemed good. She allso dressed pretty and had nice hair but her skirt was waaay too short. Luckly she said she had been lately reading a really goodblog called Fresh Modesty and she had ordered a bunch of longer skirts on line and was giving up the mini skirt thing.

But then came in a guy. His name was Sorra. And also a guy camed Ricku. Vanillope watched as the two guys both tries to talk to Kari. And she realize all of a sudden that both these guys were all ready in love with Karai!

Vanillope decided that that Karii would not be a good choice for Ralph! After all who wanted to be in not a love triangel but a love rectangle? Nope! Beside that, both Sorra and Ricku were really good looking guys.

So Vanillope said "bye bye" and Karri and her Granny gave Vanillope a bowl of onagiri to eat on her way out witch was cool.

Then she went down through Game Centrale Station again. Then she went into Super Mario Bro's. There was Mario and Luigi sitting on top of a flag pole eating paninies. They were saying "I'm a Mario" and "I'm a Luigi." But they were not doing much else and did not notice Vanillope come in. Vanillope walked around and saw a bunch of alive mushrooms and she kicked them and ate them because mushroom are full of vitamin d. She walked around this dungon thing full of fire balls and then she saw a girl in a dress.

"Help me..." said the girl "oh wait ou are not a boy who are you?"

Valillope jumped easily over the fire balls. "I'm the Princess of SUGARRUSH. Who are you then?"

"My name is Princess Dasy. I am a Princess here in Super Mario Bro's.'"

Vanillope nearly rubbed her hands together with excitement! This Princess was not wearing any rings!

"Hey what you doing here in this dump?" said Vanillope. "It is much nicer upstairs with all those free mushrooms."

"Oh... see I was waiting for Luigi to save me. You see we are in love... but some times he gets distracted when his momma packs him and Mario a really good Italian food lunch and he forgets about coming down here and saving me again." Princess Dasy sighed "I wonder what is going to happen at our wedding. He maybe so distracted by the catering that he forgets his vow's!"

Then Princess Vanillope sighed. OK so Princess Dasy would not be good girl friend for Ralph either. Two ladies down... not many more to go!

AUTORS NOTE: This story not feished yet... wait with abaited breathes for chapter 22!


	2. Chapter 2: Mertoid

Authors Note: I hope u werent wating too long for story. Now it get roman ce with way more and soon you see my favorite... zleda and lonk! WOW

* * *

So then Venellope Von Schweetz walked through the place called GAME CENTRALE STATION. She was kind of down in the damps because she had not yet found her friend Ralph a Wife! Wow that is terrible.

Then she stopped by pack-man and ate some cherries and talked to Mrs. Pack-man about her problem.

"I cannot find Ralph a wife! I have looked every where!" said the Princess.

Mrs. said "That is too bad. Ralph is so nice he even smuggles cherries out of the game and gives them to the homeless game guys like that orange guy that looks like a big woopie cushion. He also likes puppies and working out."

"Ya he is so self less and now he has that super amazing pent house after he beat up Mayor Jean of Niceland! He even has swarkovski crystal chandaliers in there. It's a pity he does not have a GOOD WOMAN to help him out around the house and make him some pies!"

"Yes I always make Pack-man pies!" said the Mrs. "Oh wait Princess Vanellope I got a really good idea! I met a very nice girl a few nights ago at the root beer shop. She is blond and quite pretty and I think single because she never mentioned a man and she did not wear no ring! She said she lived in a place called... Metroid I think!"

"AWESOME THANKS!" said Vanellope and she grabbed a cherry and ran out and into Metroid game.

**METROID!**

Vanellope had never been in this game. Her deal was more stuff like Mario Kart Racing and DDT! So when she got inside she was totally scared! It was outer space and people were shooting everywhere!

"Aaah!" she yelled as a lazer gun shot toward her. In her pink dress she could not run very fast! She fell! Oh no!

Then suddenly there was this guy in a metal suit who jumped in and grabbed her and then the metal suit guy jumped onto a planet nearby. Then the metal suit guy shot the bad guys and they exploded into a million pieces.

"Who are you?" said Vanellope

There was a mechanical kind of voice from the metal suit. "I am Samus Aran!"

"Oh I guess you are the hero of this game. Well I am Princess Vanellope and I am looking for the princess of this game. Any clue where I might find her?"

"Metroid has no princess!" yelled Samus then "Duck!

"Whaaaaaaat?" said Vanellope.

She was so totally confused! Why was there no girl here like Mrs. Packman had said? Mrs. was the biggest gossiper and also match maker in the WHOLE of the arcade (prob because she had been married so long and in the arcade almost as long as Fixit Felix!).

"It's the Space Pirates! I'm fighting them! You are not safe here!" said Samus.

Then suddenly Samus got shot and she fell dead and the screen said GAME OVER. The player wandered off and then Samus stood up. The Space Pirate took off his mask.

"Hey, Samus, good fight." Space Pirate said from a nearby planet. "You want to go for a drink at Tapers?"

"Ha, you wish, Kevin!" said Samus "You know I got plans. Besides, I gotta find out who this kid is who jumped into our game so rudely! Who are you kid and why are you here?"

Vanellope crossed her arms. "I am not telling you anything!"

"Yes you are or I will arrest you." yelled Samus.

"You cannot arrest me!" yelled Vanellope back

"Yes I can, I am a police woman and bounty hunter!"

Then Samus took off the helmet and out came her long blond hair. She was very pretty and had blue eyes.

"Oh! You are the girl I am looking for!" said Vanellope said "You are very pretty."

"You still have not told me why you are here!" Samus said

"I got a friend who needs a girlfriend. His name is Ralph and he lives in Fixit Felix. He is really nice and cute..."

"Oh I know Ralph we have both been in this arcade since even before Turbotime! Yes, he is a really great guy! He totally deserves to find a good wife."

"Oh see I thought maybe you could give him a chance!" said Vanellope "since you are pretty and not married."

Samus smiled and shook her head. "Ralph is a great guy, but I can't..."

"Why? Do not say he is not your type. He has new pants and he no longer lives in a dump. He has a penthouse condo with chandaliers!"

"Oh no its not that. If he had ever asked me before I would have said yes but you see..." She blushed. "I am dating another cop. His name is Mega Man. We are actually going to Hyrule tonight for drinks at the castle town. I love going there for some milk!"

"That is too bad." Vanellope sighed very deelpy.

"Do not worry, Princess you will find someone. All the people in the arcade love Ralph and he is sure to find a wife with a friend like you helping him out!"

She slapped Princess Vanellope on the back, then left the Metroid game. Vanellope watched her go. Maybe that was for the best that this Samus person was not single. After all... the Fixit Felix game already had one very loud and bossy lady cop living in it (that is Calhoun the wife of Fixit Felix) and she already bossed around everyone and was head of the condo board. Vanellope was not sure that the Nice Landers would like to have two bossy lady cops in one condo building.

Then Vanellope thought about what Samus said... Hyrule! The Zelda game! That place was FULL of girls! Surely one of them would be good enough for her friend Ralph! And single too probably since that Link guy was the only man in the game!

She ran out of the Metroid very excited!

AN aoso you guys need to tank my ss for bettaing this storey she I think may be better at it than estehr... (sorry E)


	3. Chapter 3: HYRULE RULESS!

**thors Note: Say tank you to ashely for beta reading this she is best sislter in law ever also wanted to say god less you for all reading this. **

* * *

Vanellope wandered into the land called HYRULE. But then she got lost. She was in a forest. It was so big! Trees were everywhere and she could not see Hyrule castle and she could see no people. All she could hear was singing, very weird and almost electronic sounding like one of those old-style piano's from the 80's or a really old cell phone like the kind my dad has.

She followed the voice! Then she found sitting on a tree stump two elf kids. One was a girl. One was a boy. Both were the same height as Vanellope.

"Whoa who are you?" said Vanellope.

"Whoa who are YOU!" said the girl with green hair. "I never seen you before in the Kokeery Forest!"

"Oh I am her Royal Highness Princess Vanellope Von Sweetz of the Sugarrush kingdom."

"I have heard of that place. It is a game of go carts, or so I have heard from Samus Aran who often comes to Hyrule Town to drink milk!" said the boy "Hi my name is Link and I am the Hero of Time and this is my BFF Saria who is the Sage of the forest. We do not often leave our game because our game is allready so big it is a lot to be exploring."

"Oh. I see." said Vanellope. "Well I was hoping to find my friend Ralph a girlfriend."

"Well do not look at me!" Saria said "I am a Sage and I totally cannot be wasting my time with some dumb boy!"

"You are too young for my friend Ralph..." Vanellope said.

But then Link interrupted. "Hey I go to Hylia Castle all the time. I can take you there on my horse Elpona!"

Then Saria left to go do some sage stuff in a nearby temple.

"WOW I never been on a horse! Only a car!" said Vanellope all excited.

"Wow I never been in a car!" said Link "I wish I could try out a car!"

"OK here's the deal. You bring me to where all the chicks are and then you can come to Sugar Rush and I will make you you're own custom car out of cookies and Red Vines and Sourpatch Kid's and all my fave candies!"

"That sounds so amazing that I can NOT even begin to say it!" Link squealed with excitement! "Can I bring Saria! She has been my BFF for sooooo long!"

"Totally and you can bring all your elf friend!"

Then they got on the horse. Because it was early time in the game it was still a small horse. The horse galloped over the field and then finally Vanellope saw the castle in the distance! As they passed Lone Lone Ranch, they talked and talked and talked about all kinds of stuff! They had so much in common! They both loved candies expecially Red Vines, Twizzelers, Fuzzy Peaches and Snickers. They both were super important people because one was Hero of Time and one was a Princess! They also loved going fast on Horses and Cars!

Then suddenly they were at the castle.

"There are lots of girls our age who your friend Ralph could meet!" said Link. "There is that girl at the Lone Lo Ranch, the

"Our age!" Vanellope said "What do you mean... Ralph is like big! He is an adult!"

"Oh! I did not realize I thought he was actually like us... but if he is big you are sugar out of luck, Princess! Because you see this is the PAST version of Hyrule, not the FUTURE one. You need to cross through the Temple of Tim. That will bring you frowad 8 years, and all of the girls will be big..."

"Oh. Okay I will do that." She sighed. "Though I wish we could talk some more. I am having so much fun. Just talking to you."

"Ya I have never bad as much fun talking to a girl as you. You are even cooler than the fish girl princess I met in the belly of the big fish in the land of Zorro."

"Wow that is one of hte nicest complements I ever got!"

Then they stared into each others eyes for a few minutes because they did not want to stop talking. Then Link sadly laughed and walked away.

Then... she yanked out the knife... and everything turned into backness...

* * *

**AUthors Note: There is we not so busy. I have not done missions latley... GAUTAMELA is just a fadding memry :( :( :9 :( so I can prob update this allot but I WISH I was going on misionary trip with my little bro...I have a friend who is missionary rite now in Ikalouwit, Nunavut, I WOULD LOVE THAT SO ADVENTURE!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Goodby Hrule, Hello Hoenn

Author Note: This capter will feature a very exiting cameos. Happy Easter our Lord is RISNE!

Vanellope looked around. This Part of Hyrule was really depressing! The milk bar was gone and every thing was dark. Even Lone Lone Ranch was dark. She looked around for a while and talked to a girl named Mallone but she could not leave to go on a date with Ralph even though she seemed interested... this was because she owned lots of cuckos and cows and could not leave them uncared for. Also because a guy named Ingo was keeping her prisoner.

Then she went to the land of the Zorros. But the woman princess there Ruto could not leave because she was a sage of a temple and that was a big responsibility where you do not date just like Saria. Then Vanellope ent to look in the firey kingdom up in the volcano called Gorn Mountain but Vanellope could not even tell the difference between the girls and boys and besides she thought that the Gorons weight might cause a problem as the might break through the floor of Ralphs penthouse sweet.

She went finally to this place called Gerudo Valley and it was FILLED with cute looking women even though their outfits left allot to be desired (very trashy and immodest) but when she walked toward them they set off an alarm and started shooting at her and she had to run away really fast!

She sighed! So many ladies but they were all totally innapropriate for Ralph! She feels dejected, and went back to the TEMPLE of TIME and went back to the old Hyrule that was way more fun than this awful grown up Hyrule where everything was mean and on fire.

She went to the milk bar and looked for other potential wifes for Ralph but there was nobody there except 2 guys in baseball caps who were playing with their balls as they happily gulped back there milks. Vanellope sat beside them and drank some milk too. She could not keep her eyes off the balls as she had enver seen any like them before. They were red and white and round and the guys kept tossing them and playing with them.

"Hey little girl why you staring at us?" one asked grumpily.

"I have never seen those balls before what are they?"

"Oh these? These are pokeballs. We are pokemon trailers from the Pokemon ALPHA SAPPHIRE game and inside these balls are pokemon that we train and fight!"

"Oh cool" said Vanellope "I have never seen a pokemon!"

"They are really fun. We train under a super cute trainer named Roxanne from Rostburo City. We specialize in rock pokemons so we came here to see the Gorons thinking they might be related to our GeoDudes."

Vanellope did not know what that meant but it sounded so awesome and then she realized Roxane was a girls name.

"Is this Roxanne married?" asked Vanellope "and is she older than 16?"

"Umm" the first guy whose name was Gary said "Married no she is not though I wish she would date meee because she is really pretty."

"Is she older than 16? Ya I am pertty sure she is like at least 18." said the other guy whose namew as Borck.

"Wow this may be just what I am looking for! Can I meet her?" asked Vanellope

And then they said ok and they talked about some other stuff and then she went with the 2 guys toward the next game... POKEMIN ALPHA SAFFIRE!

...

The 3 of them walked into Hoenn and Vanellope looked around. It was pretty lots of trees and nice houses and other stuff. But then suddenly she saw something sooping toward her from a nearby tree... it was...

AN ARTICONO!

Then it hit Venellope in the head and she passed out!

* * *

AuTHORS NOTE: Thanks to Ash again for bettaing I hope you liked this unexected twost of Vaniplope going to POKEMON game!


	5. Chapter 5: unexpected visitor

AUTHORS NOTE: There is not muc beta on this capter. I am really sory but Sara is busy colege exam and Kylgeah is away on trip to Qubec city and ester did not as good job on 1st capter of this sotry (I got complains) and kevin no like fanfic or reding So I got my litle brother jocab to look but he not good spelling just like me.

Then she went to hoenn and it was okay. When she came to in hoenn her head hurt. Her eye's also hurt. She looked around and she was inside what looked like a pokimon gum, because there was a trainor standing at the front of the gym. It was agirl and she was having lots of rare pokemons like there was a pokechu, a hot pink mewtoo, and a gayerdos with a rainbow beek.

Wow!

"Hi my name is Roxanne and this is my pokemon gym and my buddies hear Brok and Garry. They told me you were in Hyerule and you met them because you love drinking milk and I love drinking milk too but what I like more than milk is coke and mentos and choclate milk." Then Roxanne sighed. "Oh but sorry you are now my prisoner because you are a member of those bad Grudo Valley girls who are allways shooting arrows at my friends when they go visiting the XZelda game."

"Your prisoner why?" said Vanellope

"Because you are a very short Grudo Valley girl who shoot all my friend from Hoenne when they just want to go and binge on milk in Hyrule and you serve Gannodorf."

"No I don't" said Vanellope.

"Well ok then I will let you go."

"That is great in thanks why do you not go back with me to Sugar Rush. I am the Princess of Sugar Rush... Princess Vanellope Von Schweets. I have as much mentos and gummies and chocolate milk as you want to drink I bet you will get diabetus by the time you are finnished in my land!"

"Wow that is awesome yes some day I will come visit you. Once I become best Pokemon trainor in the world. I do not know what it is about you Princess Vanellrah but you are so easy to talk to and so nice." Then Roxanne said. "Stay here as long as you want I will have my friends come and bring you some food and water til you feel ok to stand up and go. Brocks pet Articoono hit you in the head pretty hard so you need to rest here for a while until your cocussion is healed."

Then Rixanne said she had to go out and get some burgers to eat and so she left. Also some car repairs. But it was ok because there was Brock who came with his pokemons who were really cool like a Pidgeyotto that did tricks like being able to say MAMA and a super cute Tirannitar that made ground shake when it walked.

"I gotta go to class now but my friend is gonna come watch you Princess" said Brokc after a few hours they hanging out together.

"Oh I do not need any one to look after me" said Princess Vanellope Von Sweetz.

"Are you sure you had a big concusion. It is my falut because my Pokemon hit you in the head when we are walking into Hoenn together!" said Brock "Roxanne said I gotta make sure you do not start barfing because that is a sign you will die of concussion. Beside my friend who is coming has a magic fairy that can heal people and he says he might heal your concussion."

Princess Vanellope felt like a little familiar feeling. Was it posible that this friend of Brocks was the same person she thought it was? A guy who had a fairy called Navvi and a horse called Epona? A guy who was an elf from Hyrule specifcly in the Jokiri forest?

Then he walked in... it was... LINK!

"Princess Vanellope what are u doing here?" said Linke with a lot of surprise!

"What are you doing hear Link?" asked Vanellope "Why are you not saving Princess Xelda right now?"

"In my off time I am a top Pokemon trainer! I brought Navi and my pet Jiggly Puff to heal you... Brock told me his dumb badly trained Articuno hit someone in the head and hurt them but I had NO IDEA it was you or I would have run here as fast as I can on Epona!"

"Oh wow!"

Princess Vanellope blushed. Brock did not interrupt them because he suspected that they may have met before and they seemed very happy to be talking. Also Brock noticed that Princess did not protest any more that she did not want any company... and actually Princess Vanellope smiled when Link sat down beside her and pulled out bottle of milk and gave it to her as a present!

"Bye now gotta go to Advance Pokemonian Calculsu!" said Brok cheer fully.

But Princes sVanellope and Link were dep in conversation and did not even hear him when he left the building!

AUTHORS NOTE LOLOL now it seem like maybe Vanellope is failing on her mission for Ralp and acidentally finding something else...


	6. Chapter 6: A PLAN OFF ACTION

All was really happy for a long time. Vanellope went to visit link every day. But she sometimes still vist Ralph.

First she went to Kakeriko Village with him. They played with cockos and jumped from roofs with them. Then they went into the Goron Mountain. Link lended her a really cool spare vest he got witch was red and protect her from the big flams inside the volcano. Otherwise the lavas would have burn her up like they did so many innocent Hyelians of the past.

Then they drank a big bottleo f milk and ate some bread. and then they jumped on Epona together and they rode all the way to Grudo Valley! That place was so cool because it was all girls that lived there. They dressed really trashy. But they also shot arrows. Then they sneaked around the grounds of the desert place for the women. Vanellope would not fit in because she wears a pink dress and has black hair and the Grudos all got orange hair and wears puffy pants like Princess Jasmine. Link and Vanellope almost got shot by some bitch in puffy pants!

Then the sky got dark and then Vanellope realized - I HAVE BEEN HERE ALL DAY! OH NO!

"Hey it has been a long day Princess Vanellope!" said Link "I am hungry you wanna go to Hyrule Town and get a Macdonalds Big Mac?"

"Oh that sounds amazing but I can not because I am promised I can see Ralph today and it is almost dark already! Can I come back tomorrow?"

"Oh that would be super awesome I will show you Zoras Domain so bring your swimsuit... I hope you like swimming and sun batheing!"

"Oh I love it and I will bring some cookies to eat! See you then!"

* * *

Vanellope ran home for 1 min then ran into Niceland with armfulls of milk and donuts. There was mayor Jean and some other people and they were in their condo's and Nice Land east (the new sub divison) but there was no sign of... RALPH! She looked in the apartment. She looked in the penthouse. She looked all over the place even at his old stumps.

"Where is my big buddy with the bad breath Ralph?"

"He is not here he has been gone every night and I thought that he was coming over to the Sugar Rush land to hang with you?" said mayor Jean "if he is not with you then where the heck is he. We have not seen him in like 3 days!"

"I will find out I will save him and bring him back here."

Then she dropped the donuts and stuck the milks in her belt and ran to the subway to go bak to Game Centrale Station. On her way she passed by Sonic the Hedgehog and Princess Aurora and Kairi. They all said "why is she yelling and running like a crazy woman." But Vanellope did not stop. Then she ran some more. And went into the Zelda game. When she was in the Zelda game it was dark and night and everyone in the Hyrule Town was really sleepy and dark. But it was ok because she saw Epona standing there next to the milk bar place, drinking wate rand sleeping. So she knew he was in there. Vanellope went inside despite there was being drunks in there!

She bravely went past the drunks!

She bravely went into the top roof part of the building where the owner rented rooms to poor people who needed to sleep there!

There were all kind of weird people but then she saw a familiar green pointy hat... could it be... LINK... in this room full of beds? She ran over and poked him. He jumped to his feet all fighty like... and Vanellope thought he was really attractive that a man can be so ready to fight all the time!

"My delicate Princess Vanelope?" Link whispered because there were lots of other peple in the room "Why you here? It is so late you need your beautiy sleep."

"It is emergency. It is... RALPH! He never came home and has been lost for 3 weeks! Mayor Jean told me! You are the only one that I can possibly trust to help save him with me!"

"Who else have you asked to help you!" said link

"Nobody"

"Oh wow I feel so priviledged... Vanellope you know what..."

"What is that?" she asked.

"I LOVE YOU!"

Then she fainted!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: unfortunetly this is not Beta my friends are sooo busyBUT the story almost end I hope u like it there is a suprising twiset!**

Vanille came to with a fuzzy head. There was 2 off every thing! She realized that it was because she was comming to from a deep fainting!

Then the first thing she saw was Raph.

"Ralph my old budy is it really you or did I get the hallusinatien?"

"No Vannelope! It is really me! I am so sorry I have not been paid enough atention to you over the passed few weeks... you see little Princess... I have FOUND TRUE LOVE!"

"OMG! Wow Ralph! I was trying to find you a girl friend and all the time you found one your self! Wow who is she wear she come from and how did you all meet?" Princess Vanelope asked in a big blur.

Then her head swam and she had to lie her head back again.

"Oh dearest little Vanellope you have to rest!" said a nice girl voice.

Suddenly Vanellope realize she was not in her own amazeng castle in Sugarrush! Vanellope was in a small room there was a lot of clothes lying round the place and there was a large black man in the door way singing the Lion King.

Then beside her standing next to Ralph was a girl with red hair and the most prettiest purple skirt and yellow shirt and pink tights and some bows in her red hair.

"Who are you" said Princess Vanellope "and who is that and why is he sinking Hakuna Mahatma."

"Oh do not mind him that is just my roomy his name is Titas Andromidon. My name is Kimmy Shmitt and I am your friend Ralphs new girlfriend. We are going to live here together in New York City and he and I are going to break trapped people out of dungeons because I knowing all about that." KImmy smiled "I have heard so much about you Vanelope it is almost like you are my own kid because Ralph loves you very much."

"WOW your girlfriend is soooo pretty!" exclaimed Princess Vanellope "you got such a nice girlfriend Kimmy Schmitt I hope you like the arcade's!"

"She is just perfect!" yelled Ralph "and she loves Root Beer!"

"Wow this is amazing what an unexpected ending!" Vanellppe cried as Titas Amdronmidon began to sing the somg Circle of Life and KImmy, Vanellope and Ralph hugged.

"Do you wanna live hear with us Vanellope and we can be a real family together?" asked Kimmy and Ralph together "We can find you a boy friend in new york city my boss Jacklyn has a son thats about your age and he is so rich."

It sounded super she could live in this room forever with Titas Ralph Kimmy and herself! She can taste Melon Flavor Fanta and see the Umpire State Building and the NY Ranger's and even try the American food of "Chiken and Waffle". But then she had a sudden idea of her home... in the ARCADE! And she realized... she missed LINK her 1 true love!

"I am sorry but I cannot I got to go back to my home and rule my people as the true princesses that I was programed to be." She sniffled "But you will always come back to visit me."

"Yes we will of course!" Ralph said "and there is one more thing... htere was a young man who comes here earlier... he asked me if you had a dad... and I said no I was the closest thing you has..." Ralph looked at unbrakable Kimmy Shmit for a second all nervously. "This boy was... LINK THE HERO OF TIME. He ask for your hand in marriage!"

"Oh wow that is amazing I always wanted to marry a hero who had a lot of jewels and his own fast horse!" Vanellope nearly passed out! "But... how will that work because I am only 9 year's old?"

"I am pretty sure Link has it all figured out." said Ralph "I told him that I thought it was a GRATE idea as you 2 are perfect for earh other obviously... go home and let us know when wedding is and me and Kimmy will be there."

"And you will give me away Ralph and you wll be my made of honor Kimmy!" said Vanellope

Then Kimmy and Vanellope hugged and started to talk about wedding colors because Kimmy wanted to have fuchia and violet for her wedding to Ralph but Vanellope wanted turqoise and bubble gum pink for her wedding to Link the HERO OF TIME.


	8. Chapter 8: a mistery strike's

**AN this was beta by my lil sis KYLEAGH pray 5 her today as she goes to volunteer at pegnancy center after we finnish chuch. **

Vanellope von Sweetz twirled in the mirror. Her dress was SO pretty! It was fluffy with pink see-thru stuff on top in the color BUBBLE GUM PINK! The bottom under bit was sateen. The top had long arms that were tight at the bottom but had some puffy stuff at the toop made of lace. Down the back it was all criss cross ribbon on her back but in a classy way not a trashy way.

She had bought her shoes from the Prada outlet store in Nice Land (they got an outlet store there now for the people that live there). Then she also got some gloves the kind that is made out of mesh and has no fingerd on it like a lot of asian ladies wear at there weddings. She also had a huge crown because she is the princess of sugar rush and on the crown was a big vail covered in Sworovsky crystals.

Her friends from Sugar Rush were all excited as she swirled around in the castle getting ready for her big day. It was only ten days away! She was going to get married in double ceremony with KIMMY and RALPH next to HER AND LINK THE HERO OF TIME!

"Your majesty, we got the chocolate fountain all arranged and a beautiful fountain of cola that people can drink. Everyone will be iscorted to the wedding in limos made out of pepperidge fam cookies and red vines (I wish we can get those in Canada they are so great - Authors Note)." Said Ransis Fuglerbunter.

"And the pastor has already been arranged from another game his name is father Brown and he will get you married. Then you will have lots of kids who will be princess and princesses of Sugar Rush and Hyrule." Said Taffita Muttonfuge.

Suddenly Link ran into the clothes trying on room in Princess Vanellope's candy castle.

"Link my soon to be husband you dumbass! You can not see the bride in her dress!"Vanellope screamed.

"I am sorry my dearest love I know it unlucky, but I come with terrible news!"

Everyone held there breath's while he collected himself to say the rest of the stuff.

"Kimmy has got lost in the game Legend of Zelda! She came looking for us this moning and nobody has seen her since!"

"Oh no she must have mixed it up with Sugar Ruse!" Vanellope cried! "But wait what has happened to Ralph! I have not seen him since we helped move Kimmys expresso machine into her new apartment in Nice Land?"

"I do not know, Princess Vanellope!" yelled Link "I searched for him in Wreckit Ralph. I searched for him in Game Central Station. I searched for him here even though he hates candies. I even looked for him at Tappers though he has given up going to seedy bar's now that he has accepted Jesus into his heart. And there is no therapy meeting with the other bad guys going on until next Wednesday so he can't be with them. Brok and his pokemons is looking for him in some other games but no luck. It is all so puzzleing!"

"I agree. Something is rotten in the state of Danmak (Authors Note that is from Shakspeare)!" quoted Vanellope. "As you can see, my dear, I have been reading a lot in preparation for becoming your wife!"

"That is super I like books!" said Link the Hero of Time "I got my fire arrows and my sword let's go find out where Kimmy and Ralph hare."

"I will go get on my hoody dress and then we must go look for them!

"Indeed! I worry because Hyrule is a very dangerous place it is full of my enemy's everywhere."

Then Vanellope went into the bathroom and took off her swarovski wedding dress and put on her tirquoise hoody dress and came out and then she left for Hyrule with her fiance Link the Hero of Time.


End file.
